


War Between Two Worlds: Volume 1: Adventures in another world

by johnmoshos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmoshos/pseuds/johnmoshos
Summary: This is Fena. A land filled with magic, empires, and monsters. The world is conquered by the humans, but the monsters won't sit back to die. Both sides, hunt and kill each other. No exceptions. No men, no women, not even children are spared. Can this rotten world, still be saved? Is a side righteous? Or are things not like they seem?





	War Between Two Worlds: Volume 1: Adventures in another world

It was a dark cold night. The moon was high in the sky illuminating the land bellow it. We are in a forest. Full of tall magnificent pines, that covered the area. The forest goes along a huge hill, that ends in a cliff, about thirty meters height.  
In a certain part of this forest, we find a camp. It was composed of five tents. In the middle was a huge fire. Sitting around it in a circle were people. Trying to warm themselves up, because of the cold. The frozen air, blowing the fire. But due to its size, impossible to put out. The flames going left and right. So everyone kept their distance.  
They were sitting on the floor. Some on wood logs, that had just been cut for the camp.  
On their right, close to the tents, was a smaller fire, with a cauldron in it. Steam coming out. The smell of cooked food filling the air.  
The people there were talking at each other, with smiles on their faces, laughing.  
They weren't your ordinary people though.  
They were wearing unusual attires. Unusual for us, not them.  
Some were fully covered in iron armor. With giant swords or axes on the ground next to them. Some others with lighter leather armor. There were also people dressed in robes. Alongside them were stuffs. In various sizes and designs. Some with beautiful stones on them. Others with none at all.  
There weren't only men there. But women as well. All sitting around the fire having a good time.  
Among them was a beautiful young woman. She had long, curly faded-red hair. An hourglass figure that would make any other woman jealous. She had fair skin and her features were all quite smooth. She wore a rather revealing outfit. Consisting of a short black jacket with long sleeves. Barely high enough to cover her. It was cut at the chest area, showing some of her cleavage. Her waist was exposed showing off her slim silhouette. She was also wearing short black shorts. Along with black boots, with no heel. It seems like she really liked the colour black. Which made a huge contrast with her weak crimson-like hair. Her eyes were almost golden. Giving her an air of royalty.  
Her name was Mira. And without her knowing, she was about to play a very big part in the salvation of this world.

Mira was sitting close to the fire. Even with her revealing outfit, she didn't seem to get cold.  
A female night that was sitting next to her turned to face her before she spoke.  
" Mira. Are you sure you want to remain in this clothing? It is cold already and it is bound to get even colder."  
Mira looks at the person that had just spoken to her. It was a knight fully covered in iron armor. Like most of her party. You wouldn't be able to tell her gender, if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't wearing a helmet. She had a small face, with weak features, not suited to a warrior of her caliber. Her long golden hair falling behind her, touching the log she was sitting on. Her deep blue eyes looking at her.  
She takes on good look at herself before she answers.  
" Nah. I've already told you that I don't need warmer clothes. A simple heat spell is all I need. Besides, it will be impossible for me to move if I wore something like yours."  
" I am not saying you should wear something like mine. But at least something that will keep you warm. Don't waste your energy on heat spells. We are going to need your power tomorrow."  
She looks at her, clearly upset.  
“ I am an A-class mage. Do you think a simple heat spell is enough to tire me?!”  
Her companion looks at her with her eyes lowered.  
“ I know you are nervous for tomorrow. But don't worry. These fire goblins stand no chance against us.” she tried to calm her friend. As she stretches her back.  
“ I don't know Mira. I am really worried. I mean... fire goblins aren't supposed to be around this area. What happened and there were so many sightings. And we don't even know how many of them there are.”  
“ Like I told you there is nothing to worry about. We are at war, so it is only common sense that the enemy will try to infiltrate our territory. We just have to hunt them and exterminate them. That's all. Besides they are weak monsters. So don't worry Anna. I will protect you, and everyone else. That is the role of a leader, right?” she said with a grin in her face that showed confidence.  
Anna smiles back at her.  
" You are right. I might be worrying too much about it. But you know what? Sometimes, being so relaxed isn't a good thing either. But still. I trust you. I trust your words and your power. I wouldn't have sworn loyalty to you, if I didn't. I am willing to follow even at the end of the world as your sword and shield." she answered while bowing to her.  
Then a voice was heard coming from behind them.  
“ Food is ready!”  
Mira stood up, clearly pleased with the sound of those words, as she went towards the smaller fire to get her meal.

She had finished her food, and Mira was now lying inside her tent. Next to her where Anna. Her vice-captain. Next to Anna was a very young girl with long dark hair. She wore a traditional miko outfit in blue and white colours. Her name was Emma. And she was the leader of the mage squad in their team. In the opposite side of the tent, there were two men sleeping. A gigantic muscular man. He wore a red shirt, which showed off his well-trained body. His name was Jason and he was in command of the strike team. A white-kinda bluish haired young man. He wore a gray leather with a white shirt beneath and black pants. His name Greyo, his assignment, leader of the scout squad.  
Mira looked at all of them, quietly sleeping. She wasn't able to, so she was staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened and what will happen.  
She was the next heir of the Gracial family. A noble family with lots of influence in Red Empire's politics. But of course, with her status as a woman, she wasn't expected to do much. Everyone wanted her brother to be the next heir. She was too expecting him, but their father had other plans, when he made her the next heir.  
Now she had to increase her status and win everyone's approval. The only way she could do that was to actually do some good for her country. And now in times of war, it was very easy to gain glory by fighting these monsters. And that's what she decided to do. When she heard about the fire-goblins attack at the Jackal region, she quickly took her squad and rushed there. After asking for the king's approval of course.  
That was her reason for being here and putting these people in risk. She might act all relaxed in front of them, but deep down she was scared. Scared of losing someone. She takes one last look at them. They were all her precious friends. They were the ones who stood by her side, when her family had left her alone. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them. She promised to herself.  
Her eyes slowly close, until she is asleep.

She was awakened not too long after. It seemed like one of the scouts had spotted the fire-goblins close to the edge of the forest. About 2 kilometers away from where their camp was.  
The idiots she thought. They trapped themselves between the cliff and them. This is was her chance to eliminate them.  
“ How many are there?” was the first thing she asked.  
“ Not many. Around 30 or so.” the scout answered her.  
“ Thirty ehh?” she questioned with a worried look.  
Thirty were no trouble. They had 50 troops in their party. Some of them could hold themselves in a 10vs1 scenario. She herself could most probably defeat every single one of them. If she gave it her all.  
But what really bothered her was the fact that if they attacked them, then they would be the ones with their foot on the cliff afterward.  
“ Mira. We can't waste any time. This is our chance. We know where they are and how many. We even have the advantage of positioning. We have to act now.” Anna informed her.  
She looks at her troops, who are in arms already, waiting for her to give the single.  
“ Ok. We march now for forest edge. Our target the fire-goblins. Our mission, to slay them all.”  
They all loudly applause her. Hitting their feet on the ground in rhythm.

By the time the sun had risen, they had already covered most of the distance. They were moving in stealth, so they can catch them by surprise. As stealthy as an army of tanks can be.  
The group formation was quite simple. Jason with his heavy armored troops was in the front row. So he can be the first one to came in contact with the enemy. In his left and little in the back was half Anna's group with her as the leader. In his right and again a little back was Anna's second half of troops commanded by Mira. In the back there was Emma. She along with her mages were going to provide support and cover the front lines. As well as trying to take out as many enemies from afar as possible. Greyo and his scouts were to be hidden at the top of the pines, transferring information from one party to the other. They all had special training so they were able of some small level of acrobatics. If the situations were different they would have just used communication magic circles but they weren't going to risk the goblins finding their magic signature and spoil their plan for a surprise attack. 

Anna and her group were marching through the forest. Slowly and quietly making their way towards the enemy. The quiet was broken by a young man that came to her and asked her.  
“ Captain Anna. Can I ask you one question?”  
Anna looks at the young man, she was young herself but this guy looked like he had just reached adulthood.  
“ Yes you may” she said as she turned to move forward.  
" You see... in my village I had seen goblins. They were these small green creatures that stole things. But to afraid to face us head on. But... what are fire-goblins?" he asked muttering the last part.  
Anna looks at him in annoyance.  
" You didn't read the manual, did you? If you had you would know that in there are listed all kinds of monsters. Along with their category and weaknesses."  
“ Yes ma'am! I know that but... I just enrolled and I didn't have the chance to properly read it. So... could you please inform me about them? If it isn't too much of a burden of course.”  
She lets out a heavy sigh.  
“ I guess we have some time before we reach our destination, so why not? Ok, listen up. Imagine your stereotypical goblin. Now increase its size to that of a human's and set it on fire.”  
“ That's it?” he asked.  
" Well yeah. Fire-goblins are just more powerful goblins. Their skin is black instead of green and it is permanently ablaze. Their fire only goes out when they die. Their hair is pure fire. The same goes for their mane. They are equal to soldiers like you, but not with us."  
He looks at himself. The same as he?  
“ Of course there are others, stronger fire-goblins. Those ones have blue fire. But they are a very rare site.”  
" I see. Thank you very much, ma'am. I really appreciate it" he said sounding pleased with her answer.  
“ No trouble. Now eyes on the road. Stay concentrated. We are almost there.”  
As soon as she says that a scout appears right in front of her.  
“ Ma'am. Jason's group have made contact with the enemy.”  
“ How many” she asks in a hurry.  
“ All thirty of them.”  
“ All thirty ehh?” she says to herself. She thinks for a moment before she turns around and speaks.  
“ We have found the enemy. All troops charge and help captain Jason and his squad. Move!”  
And with that, they all start running.  
' Jason. Please be safe until we arrive.”

Mira also heard the news. Right now she was on her way to help.  
The sound of battle was being heard, right passed the pines in the front.  
They arrived in the heat of battle. The fire-goblins were attacking their troops outnumbering them. Anna's squad had already arrived and was facing the attackers. They charge in. Making it fairer in their favor.  
Mira looks around. She finds Jason, hurt. His right arm was bleeding and he was on his knees. Right next to him was Anna, her sword in her hands defending her wounded companion.  
She was facing against two fire-goblins, each with a giant axe in their hand bigger than their body.  
Anna's weapon was a big medieval sword. Sitting in a 1,5 meters high, it was a sword most people wouldn't even be able to hold. Still, she was able to use it very efficiently, with precision and accuracy.  
The first goblin jumps to her, its axe above its head ready to slam it on her head. It was screaming and saliva was dropping of its mouth.  
Anna steps aside, dodging its attack and letting gravity do its work. When it touches the ground, with a loud crash, she waves her sword to it. But before it can connect the second one comes from her left.  
Immediately she uses the force behind her swing to change her target. Passing the collapsed goblin and onto the other.  
The sword hits the axe and lunches the goblin to a tree nearby. It hits its back, breaking the tree and falling on the ground.  
With that out of the way she turns her attention to the other one, which had gotten up, and was now charging at her.  
She raises her sword in the air, before bringing it down with incredible strength. It meets the axe and breaks it into thousands of pieces. But the attack doesn't stop there. The strike continues beyond that, hitting the goblin on its head.  
It makes a disturbing sound. It tries to remove it from its head, with no results. It eventually falls dead on the ground.  
“ One gone. One more to go.” she says with a happy face.  
She searches around, trying to find the other goblin. She is shocked when she sees it trying to attack the wounded Jason.  
She quickly rushes to his side. The goblin getting ready to deliver the final blow, doesn't even notice Anna until her huge blade strikes its left side, completely cutting it in half. Blood spatters everywhere as its lifeless corpse falls to the ground.  
She sweeps the sweat from her forehead. She looks at Jason who gives her a warm smile, saying thank you.  
Then suddenly behind the trees three of them jump, their weapons in the air, ready to kill Anna. But before they could even land, a huge wave of fire comes from the side. Enveloping them. The goblins are overpowered by the huge temperature and size of the attack. When the wave had ended they all fall on the ground. Their bodies smoking.  
" Hahaha. You think that what you use is fire?" Mira says laughing at her opponents.  
“ This is true fire.” she waves her hands and fire comes out.  
Anna looks at her way, clearly happy that she was here.  
“ Took you long enough.” she said with a sarcastic grin.  
“ Nah. I have been here for a while. I was just waiting to see how you handle yourself.”  
“ Not cool Mira! Not cool!”  
" Never mind that. We are done here." she said while looking around. " The enemy has been slain. But it was too easy."  
Then as to answer to her worries a scout comes. He was covered in blood. A huge slash on his chest. He falls down.  
“ Hey! What happened?!” Mira asks as she tries to get him up.  
" Ca... captain Greyo. He.. he" he is struggling to speak.  
“ What happened to Greyo? Is he alright?”  
“ He... has betrayed us.”  
They all are shocked.  
“ Greyo has betrayed us? What is the meaning of this?” Anna asks.  
The scout trying to speak coughs some blood to clear his throat before he continues.  
" We are surrounded. He had told them about our plans and set a trap. The main enemy forces were hiding. These were just a distraction to lure is in and cut our escape routes." he coughs blood once again. He is using his all too quickly tell them the information.  
“ Emma's group was attacked. But before we could pass on the information to the other leaders... captain attacked us. We weren't even close to his level. The others died so I could escape and tell the rest. Please commander. Please save them.” as soon as he tells the news, he falls back on the floor.  
He had used every little bit of life in him to give them this information. And she wasn't going to let his sacrifice be in vain.  
She stands up and yells.  
“ Everyone! Fall back! We must save Emma! And if you see captain Greyo, he has some explaining to do.” she says, her blood boiling with rage.

They run as fast as they could, to go and assist their back line, which had suddenly become the front line.  
When they got there the situation was as chaotic as it could get.  
The mages stood no chance in hand to hand combat. So the only thing they could do was to run away. Most of them had already been killed. The few that remained were fighting for their lives.  
Mira with Anna by her side, along with Jason that was healed by Mira, were charging in.  
As a fire-goblin was about to kill a mage that was lying defenseless on the floor a huge sword flew in the air, landing right in the middle of its chest.  
Anna quickly came up to the mage, after she peeked her sword.  
“ You ok? How is the situation?” she asks.  
“ Not good. We were caught by surprise. Most of us are already dead. Captain Emma stayed behind so the rest of us can run. “ he said hiding his face in shame.  
“ Mira? What shall we do? We are caught off.”  
" Isn't that clear? We are gonna go arms blazing and pass right trough their lines. After that, we run back to the city and hope for the best."  
Mira brings her hands together in a prayer-like stance. She then mutters some words.  
" The water given to mortals by gods. With its purity, it cleanses the souls of all living things. Protecting them. Now let it drop once again on this world." she raises her hands in the air. "Pluvia!”  
Clouds start appearing in the sky. In a matter of seconds, rain starts to fall. The small rain quickly turns to a heavy downpour.  
" Now with this, the fire-goblins will be fairly weakened." she said with a satisfied look. " Now, let's go!" 

“ Rain? That Mira. Annoying till the end.” Greyo was saying while touching the rain.  
The fire-goblins around him started to weaken. Their flames dropping.  
" Well then. No matter. They still have no chance against us. Go now, secure the perimeter."  
Answering to his commands the fire-goblins shuttered. He then turns behind him were a girl in chains was sitting on her knees. She wore a blue miko outfit, which in some parts had red stains, caused by her injuries. Her feet were all bloody, with open wounds from cuts. As well as her hands. She was in a miserable situation.  
Greyo looks at her with a sadistic smile. He gets close to her and raises her head by holding her from her chin.  
She makes an attempt to resist, but she has no power left to do anything.  
" So Emma. How is it, that you are going to be a bait for your beloved Mira. She is coming to save you, you know. And she will fall right into my trap." his smile wideness even more.  
Emma wanted to speak. She wanted to ask why did he betray them. They had been together for so long. So why? But she couldn't say anything. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't gather enough power to do so.  
She was feeling so hopeless. She was feeling so sad. Her commander was coming to her rescue. Only to fall right into the enemies trap. All because of her.  
She didn't however have much time to feel sorry, because an intense voice echoed throughout the forest. Both her and Greyo look at the side the voice came from. It was coming from deep in the woods.  
A sudden powerful, sharp gust of air cut right through the trees. Taking out every goblin, unlucky enough to be in its way. From the wreckage comes Mira.  
She looks pissed.  
“ What are you doing?! Attack her!” he shouts.  
Dozens of goblins charge right to her. Some of them were instantly cut in half by Anna's huge blade.  
While some others were blown away by Jason's hammer. The rest stopped and looked in fear.  
Giving them no time to react, they charge to the unorganized enemies.  
Anna jumps in the middle of their group. With one swing she cleaves four.  
They try to attack her, but a strange light barrier stops their attacks. It then explodes pushing them back.  
“ Thanks Mira. She says with a smile.”  
Their troops also follow their lead. In mere moments the field had evolved in a battlefield.  
Mira is facing against twenty of them. They have surrounded her from all sides. When one of them leaves the formation to attack her it is met with a hole in its chest, by Mira's magic. They all stay together, just what she wanted.  
All of them suddenly attack at once, but it is already too late. Mira had been chanting a spell the entire time.  
Lighting falls from the sky and onto the fire-goblins. The rain increasing its power and effectiveness. All of them fall dead on the ground.  
She then looks around to she how is everyone holding.  
Anna is facing against ten of them. While Jason is facing five right behind her.  
The goblins go for the attack, before they are met with Anna's huge sword. Their axes easily broke, with their heads next.  
“ They are weak, we can do this!” she shouts to Jason to give him courage. He was already done at his side as well.  
But their numbers weren't dropping. For every goblin they killed, more would show up. Even if they were handling the situation just fine for now, what will happen when they get exhausted?  
Mira decides that they must leave quickly. But not before they find Emma.  
She finally spots her at the back of enemy's lines. Next to her was  
“ Greyo!” she said angrily, before she went right to their way.  
Every goblin unlucky enough to get in her way was blown away instantly.  
She reaches them in no time. An earth pillar unburrowed from underneath his fit. He steps on it allowing it to throw him in the air. He does a backflip and lands on a tree's branch.  
Both looking into each other's eyes.  
Anna quickly comes by her side. She looks at Greyo also.  
“ You traitor!” she shouts, her sword raised.  
" Traitor? I am no traitor. I am on the right side now."  
“ What do you mean?” Mira asks  
He didn't say anything. He just looked at her before he sighed. Then gray magic envelopes him. He closes his eyes. From his head white horns start to grow, pointing towards, away from his forehead.  
His skin gets pale, a gray kind of colour. Like it had begun rotting.  
They are all looking shocked.  
He opens his eyes. There are now fully black. No pupils, not anything. Complete darkness. Like he has no eyes. He then looks at them.  
Is he looking at them? They can't tell anymore where he is focusing.  
“ Greyo? Those eyes and horns...” Anna tries to understand.  
“ He is a demon.” Mira says coldly.  
“ Exactly. You see now why I had to betray you? It wasn't something personal. You were just unlucky that I ended up with you. That's all.” he says as if it were nothing.  
“ But... Greyo! We were friends! We were a team! How can you do this to us? Did all this time you spent with us meant nothing to you?!” Mira says angrily.  
“ Hah. Team? Friends? Why should I befriend a lower life form such as you, humans?”  
Mira's hand was covered in red magic.  
“ I am going to make you pay for this! Greyo! No. Demon!” she shouts her rage clearly visible.  
“ Now now. You don't know how much I would love to fight you. But, I think I am going to let them do it.” he says as he points to some fire-goblins coming their way.  
“ Fire-goblins? Is this some kind of joke? Anna.” Mira orders.  
Anna rushes with her sword sideways. She then swings it to the weakened goblins. But the goblin raises its hand and catches it.  
“ What? How?” Anna is looking shocked at the situation.  
The fire-goblin starts laughing. It flames that had almost disappeared get stronger. They reach their normal size until they change colour. Becoming blue. The fire spreads quickly. Anna has to let go of her sword. Her hand slightly burnt. She falls back to her party.  
“ These... these are, ultimate fire-goblins. But how?” Anna says, while holding her burnt hand.  
Not just the one that Anna attacked, but every other fire-goblin there was covered in blue flames.  
“ How? This is impossible. How can normal fire-goblins turn into ultimate ones?” Jason asks.  
“ Their flame.” answers Mira.  
“ What?”  
“ I said their flame. Their flame's power increased and that was what triggered the transformation. The only question is how?”  
As she asks that, the trees behind them are caught on fire. Blue fire burning that side of the forest now.  
From within the flames, a black figure can be seen. It looks humanoid at first, but then it starts making some weird body movements. The closer it gets the more transparent it becomes. It looks like a black mist.  
When it steps out of the flames, it is made clear that whatever that thing is, isn't human. It was a black mist with blue fire burning around it. The mist was at the center. The fire surrounding it taking a human form. With limbs and all.  
Then the mist spreads to the rest of the body. Now with two black eyes, it looks at them. And with its new mouth, it makes a sadistic grin.  
“ A Black Fire.” Mira mumbles.  
“ This is bad. A strong foe in the back, many mediums in the front. And we have a wounded person on top of that.” Mira says nervously. She looks around trying to find a way of escape. But no matter how hard she looks she can't.  
“ Please Mira... run.” Emma was the one to speak. Her voice trembling. She is really hurt.  
“ That's what I am planning to do. We can't win this.”  
“ That's not... what I meant.”  
" I know what you meant. I just don't accept it. If we are getting out of here, then it will be along with everyone." she says as she steps towards the Black Fire. " I am gonna handle this. Can you take care of the goblins for me, Anna?"  
“ I see. It is time we get serious right? Jason! Grab Emma and run. We will make a gap for you.”  
She stands up. Her armor starts radiating a strange red light. In a moment she has reached her sword, which was lying on the ground. She picks it up and brings it in front of her. The light flows to the sword as well.  
“ I, Anna Jael, shall be your opponent.”  
Saying that she charges at the goblin. It tries to catch her again, but this time Anna ducks, changing  
her course. She goes past its hand. She then swings her sword at its throat. Cutting its head off clean.  
" That was impressive. I didn't know you had such power, Anna. That you were an ability user."  
Greyo says with a remark." but what will you do if nineteen more attacks at the same time!"  
As soon as he says that the goblins attack altogether. Focusing their flames and shooting them towards her in a big fire wave.  
It hits with a loud explosion. But Anna manages to dodge by jumping in the air. She lands in the same branch with Greyo. Her sword ready, she goes for the kill.  
But Greyo disappears from her sight. Before she knows it, she was stabbed with two daggers in her back. The armor absorbing most of the damage.  
“ You are too slow. You will never be able to defeat me with this kind of strength. But I guess these are the human's limits, aren't they?”  
Anna in rage turns to attack him. But she hits only air. He is gone again. This time his daggers are on her throat. He makes a smile before he pulls the blades.  
He is however met with a light magic missile on his chest, which pushes him backward away from Anna. She falls from the tree and onto a man's arms. She looks at him.  
“ Jason. I told you to take Emma and run.”  
Both Jason and Emma were still there. Emma lying on the floor. Her hand still glowing from her magic attack earlier.  
“ How can we leave? Our boss is still here. We have to take her first.” he says with a smile. Both of them are smiling.  
“ You guys...”  
“ Exactly. You guys... did you seriously believe that that was enough to kill me? Come on. You need to do better than that. “ Greyo says will standing back up again.  
" But how? That attack was powerful enough to smash a boulder." Emma looks surprised.  
Greyo's armor and shirt were torn apart, showing his body. It was gray and had some gaps that they couldn't see before.  
“ Now then. Play time is over. Time to get serious myself.” saying that the small gaps in his body start to heat up. They become from gray orange. They can feel the heat from over here.  
Then flames pop out. His body scratches. More flames coming out of the new gaps.

Meanwhile, Mira is fighting the Black Fire.  
Mira had driven it away from where her friends were. Now she can fight at full strength, with no worries.  
It was following her, setting everything in its path in blaze.  
They are in an open part of the forest. Which by now half of it was burning. It was still raining, but it seemed that the fire produced by the Black Fire wasn't going out.  
Mira looks at it intensely. Trying to find a weak spot.  
Without a word it attacks. It points its hand at Mira, where blue fireballs come out flying.  
Mira too raises her hand, creating a water shield from the rain. The fireballs hit the water shield, which devolves quickly leaving behind mist.  
It then launches itself at her, fire coming from its feet, using them as rockets.  
It goes to grab her, but when it does, it falls right throw.  
Mira still standing there. Angry now it swings its hand releasing huge fire waves. They again pass right throw Mira, but in the distance, it sees that the flames hit something. It was Mira.  
It looks back at the Mira in front of it, only to see her disappear.  
“ I see. You used a wide area attack to counter my illusion. You are smarter than you look.” Mira praises it. But despite her remark, she was injured. That attack got her.  
Giving her no time a magic circle appears bellow her. She quickly rolls out of the way. Just in time, as a pillar of flames came off the ground.  
She points both hands towards her opponent. Magic circles appear from both of its sides. One shooting lightning, while the other shoots water.  
Raising its hands, it creates two flame walls to protect itself. After the attacks hit it throws the walls at Mira. Mira copies it and she makes two water ones, blocking the attack. Mist is created again.  
Now with the two veils of mist combined a heavy mist falls on the field. Covering it whole.  
It tries to attack, throwing random attacks. But with no success. It gets angry. Screaming, blue fire starts to gather around it, creating something like a cocoon. It then explodes. Blue fire is released in a malice, burning the entire area. The mist disappeared. It was vaporized.  
Mira lying cold on the ground. Her heat spell protecting her from any fatal wounds. But she is still hurt.  
It goes closer to her and picks her up by the neck. It sees that she is still breathing. Fire gathering in its palm, ready to finish her off. But it hadn't realised that it fell right into her trap.  
This whole time she had been chanting a spell. When the Black Fire had caught her, it was the best time to use it. In this distance, she wasn't going to miss.  
She raises her hand, touching it on its forehead. A magic circle appearing on it. While it is confused Mira kicks it, something which made it drop her. She then quickly runs away from the spot.  
It goes to follow her, but then suddenly, the rain stops as it was falling. The drops froze in their place. It can only look around trying to understand what's going on. But its target is getting away. It focuses on her and goes to hunt her. At that moment the rain drops start forming dozens of water lances. All pointing to it. It raises a fire shell to protect itself. But the lances destroy it and pierce its body.  
“ Pluvia Jaculum” Mira mutters out.  
It isn't dead yet. It still stands on its feet. The lances piercing its body.  
Mira doesn't look at it. She turns around and starts to leave. It makes a scream, but she isn't bothered.  
A lightning falls from the sky and onto the Black Fire. The water lances react with the lightning making a chain reaction. Completely destroying it.  
Where the monster stood, now was nothing. I had dissolved into the air as soon as it died.  
“ Few! I didn't expect Pluvia Jaculum to work. It has such a long casting time. Thank god that monster was stupid enough to fall for the illusions.” she says as she walks away.  
Her feet suddenly give up on her and she falls on her knees. A sharp pain in her left foot. She sees it better and discovers burns around her boots. The rest of her body was hit as well, but she was able to avoid fatal damage.  
" Let's only hope Anna and the others have taken care of the goblins."  
She stands up with great effort. Then she goes back to meet up with them.

When she arrives she is met with a horrifying site. Greyo is holding Emma by the neck, his hand set ablaze. While Anna is on the floor right next to them. In a tree to their right laid a burned corpse. It looks tall and big.  
It didn't take long before Mira realises that that burned thing, was Jason.  
She looks at Greyo furiously. While he looks surprised.  
“ Well then. I have to give it to you. I didn't expect you to defeat the Black Fire.”  
Now with the Black Fire gone, the goblins had returned to normal.  
“ Now if you excuse me, I am going to finish of your friend here, and then I am going to play with you.” He said with a creepy smile.  
“ Don't you dare touch her! Or el “  
But before she could make her threats Greyo brings his arm in Emma's chest. It then releases a bright light. Emma is hit by it and the area the light touched burst into ashes. Her eyes freeze, her gaze darkens. Her breathing stops. She is dead.  
" How foolish." He says while looking at Jason's smoking leftovers. " What were you trying to succeed by sacrificing yourself for this girl? Look. She died none the less." he says showing him Emma's lifeless body. Before throwing it at the same tree as him.  
Now he turns to look Mira. Mira's blood is bowling. How dare he do something like that to her comrades. Not only taking their lives, but also mocking them after their death.  
“ How dare you, you fucking demon!” She bursts out. She tries to gather some magic, but with no success. She is far too weakened to attack him. She falls on her knees.  
" That's better. On your knees, you low life worm." Finishing insulting her, Greyo walks to Anna.  
He picks her up and brings her in the same position as with Emma.  
Mira screams to him to stop. Greyo's smile fades away. Now with a cold expression, he says.  
“ Don't worry. It will be a quick death.” reassuring her.  
Anna can't move. She closes her eyes waiting for her upcoming death.  
But he stops as he hears a small mumble. It was Mira, getting ready to use some kind of spell.  
“ I know you are bluffing Mira! You don't have the energy to use an ability right now. And if you did, it wouldn't be strong enough to do anything to me. So just give up already.”  
Mira though looks at him, her eyes filled with anger and determination.  
“ Like hell I will!” She screams to him. “ And you are wrong about one thing. I don't need any energy for this spell.” she says with her hands supporting herself from collapsing.  
" The white moon reflecting its image in the calm waters of the lake. It's image twisted. As fragile as a human's soul."  
“ Luna Lacum!”  
With this words the ground starts to emit a bright light. Then space itself is distorted right in front of them. It gathers in a small window of air. Then scratches appear as it starts to dissolve.  
Greyo is looking at the site quite amused.  
“ Hahaha. Luna Lacum? Really now Mira? What are you going to do? Summon a boar to attack me?”.  
Mira ignores his laughing. He might be correct though. This is a summon ability, but completely random. It all depends on luck. She might pull out a leviathan or a chicken. And with her luck today she isn't so sure.  
Greyo doesn't do anything to stop her. He drops Anna and waits. This is going to be fun he tells to himself.  
Space collapses as parts of air fall on the ground. Inside there is something that looks like a vortex. Only that they can't see where it begins or ends. It is an infinite wormhole. Then it shouts out a bright light. Everyone closes their eyes.  
When they open them, three young men now stand where the wormhole was.  
The first one was a tall, somewhat muscular young man. He had short, black, spiky hair. He wore black pants with a red shirt and white sneakers.  
Behind him stood two equally young men. Both medium in size and muscle. The one on his right had short, brownish-black spiky hair. He wore a white shirt along with black pants and black shoes.  
While the other one had really short blond hair, in a military-like haircut. He wore a light-blue shirt, with blue jeans and white sneakers.  
All looking around in surprise at the rainy forest.  
Everyone else was looking at them with equally surprised looks.  
“ She pulled out... humans?” Greyo questions.  
Mira looks at him the young tall man in front of her.  
“ Who... who are you?”  
The man looks back at her.  
“ My name is Andrew.” He answers her, his eyes carrying a true sense of wonder, as he looks around in awe. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story. Any resemblance to real people, places or events is completely coincidental. Also, similarities between my characters and other people's, especially when it comes to design, is unavoidable since imagination has boundaries and anything I might come up with most likely already exists.


End file.
